


Feigned Innocence I

by twinsarein



Series: Feigned Innocence [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is tired of everyone believing him to be so innocent because of Superman’s reputation. He decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigned Innocence I

“I got a rim job, today.”

Clark’s statement in the Watchtower lounge is a real conversation stopper for the few people in the room. Diana’s eyebrows climb beyond her hairline, Barry lets out a half hysterical giggle, and Oliver’s drink makes an abrupt reappearance as he sprays it over the table. Only Bruce doesn’t react.

Looking around the room, Clark very carefully doesn’t let his lips quirk into a smile. Instead, he makes sure to project only innocence. “Or, I should say Clark did, since Superman has no need of a car. I’m not sure, Oliver, why my car getting new rims is a reason for a spit-take. Care to let me in on what you found so shocking about that?”

Before right now, Clark would have said that he didn’t think Oliver Queen was capable of blushing. There the man went, however, proving him wrong. It really is an impressive shade of red. Clark has to admit, it’s nice not being the one in the room who is blushing for a change.

Oliver starts to sputter out an answer, at least that’s what Clark assumes from the collection of syllables Oliver manages before Clark waves his hand as if he doesn’t care anymore about the question he’d asked. “Never mind, Oliver. Don’t worry about it.” Getting a wet cloth, Clark uses a touch of super speed to clean things up. “I need to be getting to bed, anyway. I think I’ll bunk down in my room here, tonight. Good night, everyone.”

Walking out of the room, Clark couldn’t resist tuning his ears to hear through the thick walls. At first, there is just silence, but then Barry pipes up. “Well, that gave me some visuals I never wanted.” Clark feels a smile break out on his face. Trust Barry to be the first one to speak out.

As tempting as it is to continue eavesdropping, the manners his parents taught him are too finely ingrained, and he returns his hearing to human normal. Getting to his room swiftly, Clark doesn’t waste any time divesting himself of his Superman suit. It really has been a long day working a story for The Planet, and then spending a couple of hours at the auto body shop. He can use the rest.

Removing his cape, Clark peels the suit off his arms and down his chest. Putting his hands in the waist, he’s about to shimmy out of the lower half of the costume when his door swooshes open. Even with his back turned, and using none of his super senses, it’s easy to know who’s there. Only one man has the ability to open the door when it has been locked for the night. “Hello, Bruce.”

Turning around, chest bare, Clark sees Bruce leaning casually in the open doorway to his room. His cowl’s off, and he’s removing his gloves as he leans agains the jamb. “Did you have fun in there?”

Clark fights the smile that wants to burst out at the memory, but finally gives up with a little laugh. “Yeah. The looks on their faces were priceless. That’s what they get for believing all the myths about Superman, and forgetting that I was raised as a regular human male.”

Straightening up, Bruce walks into the room, the door closing automatically behind him. His look it intent, and Clark feels his body flush and his nipples contract at the predatory look Bruce suddenly has on his face. “Yes. After all, we both know that you know exactly what a rim job is.”

Stepping right up against Clark’s body, Bruce pushes his hands under the uniform’s pants and cups Clark’s ass. “We both know how your body opens up under my mouth, how you melt at the first thrust of my tongue past that ring of muscle.”

Half hard as much from Bruce’s voice as what he’s saying, Clark lets out a tiny moan, and goes back to trying to get his uniform off. Before he can get too far, Bruce is spinning him around and pushing him to the bed. He leaves one hand hooked into Clark’s uniform pants though, and manages to pull them down below his ass. “Since you appear to have forgotten, though, why don’t I remind you.”

That is a plan Clark is totally on board with. Bruce always comes up with the best ideas.


End file.
